Their Valentine
by Li Chylee
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Kurogane ketika Fai memberinya coklat Valentine yang begitu banyak? Warning: shonen-ai/yaoi, gaje, sedikit OOC... R&R please!


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle CLAMP, Their Valentine Li Chylee ^^

Warning: oneshot, AU, short fic, shonen-ai / yaoi, gaje, ooc. Don't like don't read.

Genre: Romance~~~ ^^

Rated: T aja

Pairing: always "ayah" Kuro dan Fai

Their Valentine

"Ini coklat untuk Kuro-daddy sensei ," ujar Fai sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus oleh kain bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Untuk apa kau berikan coklat padaku?" tanya Kurogane bingung.

"Ahahaha, Kuro-chan, sekarang kan hari Valentine. Aku memberikan coklat padamu karena kau kan pacarku ," sahut Fai sambil tersenyum manis.

Kuroganepun membuka kotak tersebut. Dan ketika melihat isinya, coklat besar berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'For Kuro-daddy sensei' berwarna ungu serta coklat-coklat lain berbentuk bunga dan bintang menyambutnya. Ia menelan ludah.

'Aku kan tidak suka makanan manis. Kenapa dia malah membuatkanku coklat sebanyak ini?!' batin Kurogane.

"Ah, tidak usah khawatir. Aku membuatkan coklat ini khusus untukmu, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu manis kok. Semoga kau menyukai rasanya, ya!"

Kurogane masih terdiam sambil menatap coklat-coklat di depannya dengan tatapan horror. Kalau ia dipaksa memakan semua coklat itu, bisa-bisa semua giginya rontok sebelum waktunya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cobalah makan satu. Aku kan sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Baiklah, akan kumakan," jawab Kurogane sambil menghela napas.

Akhirnya Kurogane mengambil sebuah coklat kecil berbentuk bintang dan menggigitnya.

Seketika rasa manis langsung menyerang lidahnya. Coklat itu sangat lembut ketika lumer dalam mulutnya. Walaupun ia tidak suka makanan manis, entah kenapa ia menyukai rasa manis dari coklat buatan Fai tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Fai sedikit gugup. Ia yakin telah berusaha sangat keras untuk menemukan rasa manis yang pas untuk kekasihnya tercinta, tapi tetap saja ia deg-degan.

"Enak," jawab Kurogane singkat.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah! Aku senang kau menyukainya!"

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang…"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Fai bingung sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Kurogane hanya diam sambil memasukkan sekeping coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menunggu coklat itu sedikit lumer. Dan ia pun menarik dagu Fai dan mencium bibirnya dangan lembut. Dengan sedikit jilatan, Fai membuka mulutnya dan ia pun merasakan manisnya coklat buatannya sendiri. Fai memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kurogane. Lidah mereka terus merasakan coklat tersebut sampai habis tak bersisa sedikitpun.

Kurogane menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Fai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Rasa coklat ini hampir sempurna, tapi menjadi benar-benar sempurna dengan ditambah rasamu."

Wajah Fai memerah.

"Huh, itu kan hanya alasan supaya kau bisa menciumku!"

Kurogane melirik coklat-coklat yang ada di kotak tadi. Jumlahnya masih cukup banyak.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan coklat-coklat itu sekarang dengan cara seperti tadi."

"Heeeh~~~? Coklatnya masih banyak! Sebaiknya tidak dihabiskan sekarang, bawa saja sisanya untuk dibawa ke rumah! Aku bisa kehabisan napas kalau kau mau menghabiskan coklat sebanyak itu sekaligus~"

"…Dibawa ke rumah? Ide bagus. Kita bisa menghabiskannya dengan _cara yang lain_," sahut Kurogane penuh penekanan.

Wajah Fai semakin merah saat ia menyadari maksud Kurogane.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Aku cuma bercanda, baka sensei. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sudahlah, waktu istirahat hampir habis. Setelah ini kita masih ada jam mengajar kan?" ujar Kurogane seraya menutupkan tutup kotak coklat itu dan beranjak pergi.

Ia menoleh sebentar.

"Terima kasih untuk coklatnya, ya."

Fai bengong sesaat. Dan ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kapanpun kau mau aku akan buatkan kok. Bukan hanya saat Valentine saja ."

Kurogane tersenyum tipis. Dan ia pun kembali berjalan memunggungi Fai.

Tiba-tiba Fai memanggilnya.

"Kuro-tan sensei!"

Ia menoleh.

"Jangan lupa balasannya lho, waktu White Day. Awas saja ya, kalau kau tidak menyiapkan balasannya! Aku akan sebarkan foto waktu kau tidur! Aku 'sedikit' mendandanimu dalam foto itu. Kau pasti akan menyesal lho kalau sampai tidak memberiku apa-apa saat White Day!" kata Fai sambil tersenyum manis sekaligus mengeluarkan death glare-nya

Kurogane bergidik. Seperti apapun foto yang dimaksud Fai, ia tahu pasti, foto tersebut bukanlah foto yang layak untuk disebarkan. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar kalau Fai 'sedikit' mendandaninya.

"Berikan foto itu padaku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji untuk memberikan balasan untukku pada White Day . Dan foto-foto itu sudah kusimpan di tempat yang amat-sangat-aman-sekali-banget. Kau pasti tidak bisa menemukannya sekeras apapun kau mencari ."

'Foto-foto'?! Berarti foto itu lebih dari satu?! Glek. Hal ini membuat Kurogane bersumpah tidak akan ketiduran lagi saat Fai ada.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…," desah Kuro lemas.

"Bagus ."

Kurogane membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. Tapi baru beberapa saat ia melangkah, Fai kembali memanggilnya.

"Kuro-chan sensei!"

Ia mulai kesal.

"Ada apa lagi?!"

"Aku setuju kok kalau kita mau menghabiskan semua coklat itu dengan_ cara yang lain _di rumah_._"

Kurogane menyeringai.

"Jangan menyesal karena telah berkata begitu ya."

~OWARI~

Hehehe, gimana? Gaje ya? "

Ketika membayangkan bagaimana Kurogane dan Fai melewatkan hari Valentine, yang terbayang malah yang seperti ini. Duh~ malah jadi kayak shojo manga deh… =.='

Okeh, sekarang waktunya buat review!

Jangan lupa buat review ya!!! ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!


End file.
